


【HPSS】回家

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Summary: 教授，生日快乐！永远的混血王子！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【HPSS】回家

※人物ooc，文笔渣  
※教授第一人称视角  
※哈利黑化预警  
※生子和孕期知识都是找的

“救世主真的被卝捕获了吗？”  
“可不是吗？听说，是因为囚卝禁了那个斯内普，今天会举行审判！”  
“一个食死徒而已！”  
“嘘，他可是救世主亲自证明的战争英雄啊！不过，听说救世主对他…”  
一路上，我都可以听见类似这样的言卝论，甚至有更过分的。我紧了紧披在我身上的斗篷，希望可以抵御外边的寒冷，至少能让我还在襁褓中的女孩不会受寒。  
我跟随我记忆，来到了威森加摩的举办地。果不其然，目光所及都是人。好不容易找到一个地方坐下，尤尼斯开始嚎啕大哭。该死的，她吸引了很多人的注意力！我只能低声哄着她，除了这个我没办法做任何的事情。如果她饿了，我根本无法在这里给她喂奶！所幸，她只是不满自己没有得到我的注意而已。  
“坏孩子。”我低声说着，并且小小地戳了她一下，她在空中抓到我的手指，并且企图将它放进嘴里。  
“先生，她很可爱。我可以抱一抱她吗？”这道声音让我僵住了。赫敏·格兰杰，行走的百科全书，我不可能忘记的，毕竟波特曾经在与她或许还有韦斯莱家的小儿子用双面镜通话的时候……我咬紧了下唇，看着对方闪着光的眼睛，我知道她认出我了。  
“如你所愿，格兰杰。”我将尤尼斯交给了她。  
或许格兰杰应该庆幸尤尼斯还没开始认人，不然现在估计会束手无策地面对她的海啸攻势。  
“教授，对不起，我们不知道哈利对你…”  
别说下去！这几个字几乎是在格兰杰开口的时候就在我的大脑里叫嚣，还好我打断了她，尽我所能地斩断任何可以给她说下去的机会。至少不是在这个话题上。  
“这件事没人想到。格兰杰，你再不将你怀中的小崽子往上托一托，她就要掉下去了。鉴于，她是我的孩子，我希望你在和我的谈话中至少有一半的注意力在她的身上。”  
“她？是一个女孩，我有这个荣幸知道她的名字吗？教授，我现在叫做赫敏·韦斯莱，我比较希望你叫我赫敏，我想你也不愿意在罗恩在场的情况下会有两个韦斯莱应你的尴尬场面。”女巫调皮地眨了眨眼睛，这让我想到那位我亲手杀死的睿智白巫师。  
“尤尼斯·波特，她的名字。”显然，她因为尤尼斯的姓氏惊讶了，或许她认为我会让尤尼斯同我姓。  
“梅林啊，继哈利对你做的事情后，你还让尤尼斯和他姓。你爱上他了吗？”我没有回答她，因为对波特的审判开始了。  
实际上，我也不打算回答她什么。我相信尤尼斯是在和父亲姓绝对做不了借口，她有两个父亲这是铁打的事实和伏地魔被波特杀死，我被波特囚卝禁了三年一样的事实。只是…我爱波特？这一点我无法笃定，但我能十分肯定我没有患有*斯卝德卝哥卝尔卝摩综合症。  
我把目光投向了站在牢卝笼里的男孩，不，应该是男人才对，他早就成年了。  
这场威森加摩根本没有举行的必要，他们会放过哈利·波特，只因为他是救世主。名人的特卝权！反正，受苦的只有尤尼斯和我。讽刺的是我现在的处境像极了母亲，而波特和尤尼斯不像那个酒鬼和幼时的我，波特不是伤害尤尼斯也从来不喝醉，他会在极度清卝醒的情况下对我做些我不乐意的事情，例如…  
我虚弱地笑了笑，这笑容藏在斗篷下不会有人看到。  
强卝迫性进行交卝配行为。  
听着波特的罪状，我无法控卝制我自己回想了被囚卝禁的三年。  
期初的几个月，波特伪装得太好了。他悉心照料我，也许是他虚假的温情和战争后的松懈，我竟然信了他的满口胡言，信了那个漏洞百出的借口。后来的我，渐渐发现了不对劲，他说，是波比让他照顾我的，可是以波比的性格，就算交给了这个巨怪，也会过来为我诊断。  
我等了五个月，一次都没有。  
我开始起疑了，也因此和波特吵了一架。我忘了，打败黑魔王的他已经不是我的学卝生了，我打不过他了。一个久居阴暗地窖，空闲时间都是魔药相伴的人怎么可能在体力上赢过和魁地奇度过了大部分时间的捕球手？我被他缴械后，他走了过来，语气太温柔了，温柔得渗人。  
“教授，你很不乖。我必须给你一点小小的惩罚。”恶卝魔在低语，我仿佛听见了有人在我耳边呢喃，多疑地看了一眼四周，所有人都在等待波特的审判结果。  
惩罚？那是教训。  
隔日被折腾到下不了床的我意识到一切如我所想，是一个骗卝局。我到底是有多天真，多蠢才被一个格兰芬多算计了。  
在接下来一年多的日子，波特像是上瘾般不断地索取我，有时候折腾到深夜都不放过我。在那段日子，我不停地诅咒波特，我希望他或者我精尽而亡，这样我就可以少受这些罪。在伏地魔那儿潜伏的日子都比这儿好上百倍，毕竟那个灵魂切片的疯卝子只会折磨你，他对这些可不感兴趣。  
波特常常在床卝上说要让我怀卝孕，生下他的孩子。尤尼斯的存在是他成功的证据。十二个月前，我完全不知道尤尼斯的存在，倒是波特发现我的不对劲。  
我被他抱在怀里，他的手指在我的腹部上面画圈，“教授，你最近吃得好少，吃下去的大部分都吐了出来。你说，这里会不会有我们的孩子？”听见他这样说，我当时心中一惊，我祈祷着我平坦的肚皮下不要有一个倒霉的生命。  
他用了从麻瓜那边买回来的东西来得知我是否怀卝孕，我记得当时我很反卝抗使用那东西，最后不得不向波特的武力投降。那时，我缩在被子里，谨慎地盯着看着那玩意傻笑的巨怪。他的笑容刺疼了我的眼眶，我想起了少时的他，还有这一年多的羞辱。  
“教授，西弗，我们有宝宝了。你会留下他的对不对？你说我们的宝宝应该叫什么名字好？”波特看着我小的很开心，眼底杂碎的光，和之前羞辱我的他简直判若两人。  
我最后还是决定留下了尤尼斯，她是一个可怜的孩子，一个得罪了梅林的孩子。我坐在沙发上摸卝着没有起弧度的肚子想道，兴高采烈的波特在不远处的桌子上拿着一本书不知道在写画些什么。我也说不上来怀着尤尼斯的那十个月究竟是好事还是坏事，躲掉了波特那恶心堪称羞辱的运卝动，多了一些不可避免的反应。  
当孕吐反应开始频繁出现的时候，我巴不得在吐个几次，至少看到波特手忙脚乱的样子，我会有一种复仇的愉悦感，但是在接连几个早晨甚至是平常蜷缩在沙发看书的时候，那种从胃部翻涌上来的恶心，让我希望它立刻停下。   
这只是开始，我边吐边想，轻拍着我后背的波特表现到像一个在产房外等待妻子生产的人。  
波特对孕期中的我百依百顺，除了不让我出去之外，几乎什么都答应我，其中包括了买了蜂蜜公爵的巧克力和普遍出现在麻瓜界的柠檬雪宝——该死的，那段时间我的口味在向邓布利多靠拢！  
波特在尤尼斯在我肚子中的十个月中唯一一次发过脾气是因为我在沙发上睡着了，虽然他在担心我会不会着凉，但是语气的确不怎样，像极了洛哈特的粉丝们听见别人说自己偶像坏话时的样子。当然，我也没压住我的脾气或者说我没打算压住和他吵了一架。在他找了资料后，他很懊悔，买了一条厚厚的毯子规规矩矩放在沙发上，并且在当天晚上抱着我说了一晚上的对不起。  
在尤尼斯第一次在我腹中动了的时候，我正在喝水，也因为这孩子的动作，水杯从我手中逃脱。在玻璃破碎的声音响起几秒后，一道残影冲进了厨房，紧张地询问我哪里受伤了。  
“她刚刚动了。”我抚卝摸卝着五个月大的肚子说道，我想我绝对不会再用那种语气在和波特说话了。  
“哦动了。你没事吧？你还没有回答我的问题！”他的眼神扫射我的全身，然后他想是玩游戏人物延迟般停顿了几秒，看向我的目光充满着惊喜，“动——动了？让我摸卝摸！梅林的吊带裤，你离那些碎片远些！”  
他似乎很怕我踩到那些碎片，直接把我抱出了厨房。可能是孕期的雌性激素的影响，那时候的我不想我腹中的孩子有事，所以十分顺从地让波特将我抱出去。  
“你刚刚说她？是女孩？我…可以摸她吗？”他看上去雀跃中携带着小心翼翼，他在我的肚子上摸来摸去，实话说那有点痒。  
“我不知道，但是我觉得她是一个姑娘。”我把他的手放在了尤尼斯踢我的位置上，后边的人把我往里边带了带。  
“糟糕！我还没帮她想名字。我们多取一些名字好不好？男孩的话我们叫巴伦，如何？聪明，高贵像你一样。女孩的话叫尤尼斯，快乐的胜利…”波特之后的话我没有印象了，我知道他对我温柔是因为孩子的关系。  
孕吐，水肿，嗜睡，反胃，恶心这些在怀卝孕当中简直不值一提，令我险些崩溃的是生产。直到现在我都怀疑魔法在我肚子里建了一个魔法子卝宫的同时是不是还把产道搭到了我的直卝肠那边去。  
一开始的疼痛并不频繁，一阵一阵的。等到一两分钟宫缩一次的时候，我怀疑有一头被施了塔朗泰拉舞咒的巨怪在我肚子内部跳舞，疼死了！这比被黑魔王用钻心咒折磨还疼上几十倍。  
我记得我当时哭了，狼狈极了。倒是波特一直叫我用卝力还有呼吸，我只知道有一个东西在破开我的身卝体，慢慢往外滑卝出去。在我一次竭尽全力中，我终于把尤尼斯生出来了。波特将她抱给我看的时候，我实在太累了，看了一眼就晕了过去。  
尤尼斯刚出生的时候像猴子的幼崽，红通通皱巴巴的，但是后来张卝开后是真的可爱。幸好她没有遗传到我的鼻子，她的眼睛不像我的般沉寂，闪闪亮亮，仿佛会说话。  
尤尼斯是一个披在天使外表的恶卝魔，专门在我们熟睡的时候哭泣的恶卝魔。波特待尤尼斯极好，对我的态度也有点改变，变得比之前温柔多了。他没上班的时候，会抱着我看电视，逗卝弄尤尼斯，就连做那些事的时候也温柔了起来。  
这颠卝覆了我之前的定论。  
一周前，格兰杰，好吧，赫敏带着傲罗闯进来的时候，我知道波特出了事，我当时害怕了一下。得知波特没事，只是暂时关卝押阿兹卡班的时候，害怕消去了大半，留下的只有淡淡的担忧。  
耳边传来尤尼斯不满的声音，我急忙从赫敏的手中接过她。  
巨怪的脑子！我既然把尤尼斯交到别人的手里在审判进行了一段时间后！  
“哈利·波特无罪释放！与西弗勒斯·斯内普确定伴侣关系。”锤子声重重落下后是一片吸气声。  
看来要纠正我的用词了，是几近审判结束。这场威森加摩果然没有举行的必要。我看见那个恶卝魔从牢卝笼中走了出来，缓步走到我的面前，温和且腼腆的笑着，他向我伸出了手，我多么希望他不要开口。  
“西弗，我们回家。”

——————————  
①斯卝德卝哥卝尔卝摩综合症：简单而言就是一个被害者在被害的过程中对犯人产生好感的心理疾病。

希望别被p，我终于对这个设定下手了，并且作死地尝试了教授的视角。完成了一个愿望的我开心的同时有一种罪恶感。  
然后，  
教授生日快乐，祝您的腰安好~  
猫儿生日快乐，还有这一句我说了好多好多次但是还是想再说亿次，注意休息还有爱你  
（づ￣3￣）づ╭♡～


End file.
